Time and Again
by Cath4
Summary: Lizzie is 20, and an actress. She hasn't seen Gordo or Miranda in 2 years. Lizzie get's invited to something new at her Junior high school, a 6th year reunion.I put two chapters up today. 8&9. I thought I put 8 up last week. Sry.
1. Time and Again

~*~ Since FF.net deleted my Dream Street stories I'm writing other stories. So, here goes.~*~  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Ryan, don't leave me. Please don't leave me. RYAN!!!" Jessica, aka Lizzie McGuire, yelled. She was on the hit television show Time and Again.  
  
"And.cut!" called the director. "Great job guys. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
Lizzie walked into her dressing room where she sat down. She was tired after working non-stop for 9 hours. She started thinking about life before TAA. It was peaceful back in Emmaus. She would hang out with her best friends Gordo and Miranda, while the most popular girl, Kate, embarrassed them.  
  
She looked down at her dressing table and saw an envelope with her name on it. She opened it and read.  
  
Dear Miss McGuire,  
  
Jefferson Junior High School would be much obliged if they could have the presence of your appearance their 6th year class reunion. We will have the pleasure of hearing some of your favorite music from then, and the class King and Queen will both make speeches. Please R.S.V.P . by August 17.  
  
Sincerely, Arnold B. Jackson  
  
"Wow!" thought Lizzie. She didn't know they had a 6 year reunion. She wanted to go so badly, but she had to make sure she was off then. She walked into the hall and found the producers. "Mr. Hill, may I have a word with you?"  
  
"Yes, of course Elizabeth. Let's go to my office." Mr. Hill said.  
  
When they reached his office she asked, "Mr. Hill, when do I get my vacation, and how long is it?"  
  
"Well, Elizabeth, This year it is a three week vacation and you may take whenever you want with a three week notice."  
  
Lizzie thought, "Three weeks.Today is July 26.August 17.1.2.3." Then she answered him, "I would like to take my vacation on August 16, Sir."  
  
"Ahh, yes, of course Elizabeth. Now, there is someone I'd like you to meet. Our guest singer for next weeks episode, Miranda Sanchez."  
  
"Miranda Sanchez??" Lizzie thought, "MIRANDA!!! Oh my gosh! Miranda's going to be on the show!"  
  
Miranda walked in then. She still wore those crazy outfits of hers, but then, that's what makes Miranda, Miranda. "Oh.my.GOSH!!! Lizzie!" Miranda cried out.  
  
"Miranda!!" They both ran into each other's arms. "Do you have a place to stay?" Lizzie asked when they finally separated.  
  
"I was going to go to a hotel after this."  
  
"No way, you're staying with me in my apartment." Then they heard a cough in the background. "OH! Mr. Hill."  
  
"Yes, Mr. Hill." He said, "This is just a guess, but do you two know each other?"  
  
"Yes sir. Lizzie and I grew up together." Said Miranda.  
  
"Lizzie?" said Mr. Hill.  
  
"Yes sir, that was my childhood name." To Miranda she said, "Now, I'm Elizabeth. But when we're not at work you can call me Lizzie."  
  
"Okay, Elizabeth. I have to go now. Goodbye Mr. Hill. Goodbye Elizabeth."  
  
"Actually Miranda, I'm going to go with you. Goodbye sir." Lizzie said to Mr. Hill. Then Lizzie walked out of his office arm in arm. 


	2. Catching Up

~*~Hey guys.It's time for Chapter 2. Please R&R.~*~  
  
Chapter 2  
  
That night when Lizzie and Miranda left, they both got in Lizzie's car.  
  
"So, Miranda, how about we go to the store, get some junk food, go home, and sit on the couch and talk about the past two years?" Lizzie asked as she started the car.  
  
"Perfect" replied Miranda, "I can't believe it's been so long."  
  
"I know, I've missed you."  
  
"I've missed you to."  
  
They arrived at the grocery store just as Miranda said that. They got out and bought all the things they weren't supposed to eat.Pizza, Candy, Soda, anything sweet. Then they got in the car and went to Lizzie's apartment. They went up to her living room and started talking on the couch.  
  
"So, what's new in the lives of our old friends?" asked Lizzie.  
  
"Well, Tudgeman went to boot camp." Miranda was interrupted.  
  
"LARRY TUDGEMAN WENT TO BOOT CAMP?!?"  
  
'Yeah, I know freaky huh? But what's even freakier is Tudgeman and Kate have a daughter."  
  
"What?!?" asked Lizzie in complete shock.  
  
"Yeah. Her name is Ashley Elizabeth SAUNDERS."  
  
"She wouldn't even let the kid have his dad's last name?"  
  
"Well, actually Tudgeman thought Ashley Elizabeth Saunders sounded better than Ashley Elizabeth Tudgeman."  
  
"Yeah, I guess the only name that sounds good with Tudgeman is Larry."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So, what's new with Gordo?"  
  
"He's.a director. Of course! He SO misses you."  
  
"I miss him to."  
  
"I think he really misses back when you two went out."  
  
"Miranda! That was only for like.two weeks."  
  
"But still."  
  
"So, ANYWAY, what's new with you? Do you have a boyfriend?"  
  
"Actually I do. His name is.Ethan Craft!"  
  
"You finally got a date with Ethan Craft?"  
  
"Yep. I am SO happy about that."  
  
"Yeah.I would be to."  
  
"So Lizzie, what's new with you?"  
  
"Well, I've just been doing the show. You know, I haven't had much time to date. But last year I went to Italy, and I met this guy, Tony, we had fun. He was so sweet."  
  
"Was he hot?"  
  
"Totally. Everyone there is."  
  
Lizzie and Miranda were catching up on each others lives for hours. Finally at 1:00 they fell asleep. They decided to go to bed since they had to be at work early the next morning.  
  
~*~ Sorry it took me awhile to update. I was busy babysitting and stuff. I'll try to update every week~*~ 


	3. Homecoming

~*~ Don't forget to Review. I don't care if send me flamers but please don't curse. I hate when people do that. Now, I'm taking the advice of Madame Futterbly. I had all these great ideas for this story but I forget them all. So I'm just writing down anything. ~*~  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Lizzie was so excited she was finally going home. She and Miranda were on the plane flying home for three weeks. She wanted to see what the military did to Tudgeman. And Kate and Larry's baby.And Gordo. He was who she truly missed. She had always liked him. Ever since 7th grade. (A/N have you ever noticed how they never show Lizzie and her friends in 9th or 7th grade. It's always 8th. Whatever) She had had a crush on Gordo. She thought he did to. But then he started going out with all these other girls.  
  
"Please fasten your seatbelts we are now landing in Emmaus." Said the stewardess. That made Lizzie's heart beat even faster.  
  
"Are you ready?" asked Miranda.  
  
"It's been two years. I don't think I'll ever be ready." When they were on the ground Lizzie looked out her window into the airport. She saw her mom, dad, and Matt. Who was now 16. He really matured. He and Lizzie got along great now. "Let's go." She said to Miranda. They stepped off the plane and walked into the airport.  
  
"LIZZIE!!!" cried Mrs. McGuire.  
  
"Hey mom." Said Lizzie laughing under her breath. Jo always got to excited. When she was finally done hugging Lizzie Sam hugged her.  
  
"Hi dad." She said.  
  
"Hi Lizzie."  
  
"So, Matt," said Lizzie when they were done hugging. "What up?"  
  
"Well, Lanny and I have been concocting a new potion. But to tell you the truth it tastes more like a fruit drink." Lizzie and Matt laughed. He was just being sarcastic. Sam and Jo said hello to Miranda and everyone started walking out to the car. They had someone pick up the girls luggage.  
  
When they got back to the house and walked Lizzie's old friends were there. Gordo, Larry, Kate, Ethan, and Claire. In high-school they had all gotten along. "Hey guys." Said Lizzie.  
  
"Hey Lizzie." Everyone said at the same time.  
  
Kate asked, "Do you want something to eat?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll go get something." She walked into the kitchen. Nothing had changed. She was getting out some chips when she heard someone walk into the kitchen. She turned around and saw Gordo standing there. "Hey Gordo."  
  
"Hi. So, how's L.A?"  
  
"Pretty good. How's.Emmaus?"  
  
"Pretty good." They sat down at the table with the bag of chips between them.  
  
"Miranda pretty much caught me up on every thing that's going on here. So, have you seen Kate and Tudgeman's baby?"  
  
"Yeah, she's cute. Can you believe they actually got together?"  
  
"No."  
  
"So, have you had any boyfriends back in L.A?"  
  
"No, there was this one guy.but we broke up. How about you?"  
  
"Well, there is this one girl. But I know she doesn't like me."  
  
"Don't be so hard on yourself. You're a great guy."  
  
"Come on you guys." Said Miranda, "Join the party. It is for you after all Lizzie."  
  
~*~Okay, So now I have some ideas for this story. I just had to get to Lizzie being home again. Have any of you ever seen Casper Meets Wendy? Hilary Duff plays Wendy and she is SO cute. Well anyway, if you haven't seen it and you get the chance watch it. It's really cute~*~ 


	4. Pillow fight

~*~ I think it's been over a week.sorry. This chapter might not be that good. I don't feel good and I'm not thinking right. Now watch, it'll be the best chapter I ever wrote ~*~  
  
Chapter 4  
  
After the party, which was just catching up on each others lives, it was about 10:00 and Lizzie was tired. She said goodnight to everyone and walked up to her old room. It was still exactly the same. The bed wasn't even made. "Mom is WAY to sentimental." She thought. Lizzie heard someone knock on the door, "Come in!" she called.  
  
"Hey Lizzie." It was Matt.  
  
"Hey Matt.what up?" she asked.  
  
"Not much. You?"  
  
"Well.you really don't want to know."  
  
"Yeah, same here."  
  
"So, how's school?"  
  
"It sucks.nothing new. How's work?"  
  
"Oh my gosh! It's SO much fun! Do you have a girlfriend?"  
  
"Where'd that come from?"  
  
"Hey, it's a legitimate question!"  
  
"Yeah.I guess. Yeah, I do have a girlfriend."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Why are you being so nosy?"  
  
"I just want to know. You don't have to answer. But you know you want to talk about her."  
  
"You know me to good."  
  
'I know."  
  
"ANYWAY! Her name is Danielle."  
  
"Is she pretty?"  
  
"Yes. Just back off you little b."  
  
"Matt!" Lizzie said and hit him with her pillow. He grabbed her other pillow and they just started hitting each other with their pillows. Then they stood on the bed and were jumping and screaming and hitting. Jo and Sam heard all the noise and ran upstairs. Matt and Lizzie never fought so they were worried. Jo burst through the door and asked.  
  
"What is going on?"  
  
"Oh, nothing mom." Said Lizzie.  
  
"Yeah," agreed Matt, "We were just having fun."  
  
"Well, it's almost 11. Matt, you have to go to school in the morning. Do you even have your homework done?"  
  
"Some." Said Matt.  
  
"Well," said Sam, "Go finish it and only stay up until 12. If you don't have your homework done by then.well.to bad. Now, GOODNIGHT!"  
  
"See what you missed?"  
  
"Yeah. Well, goodnight Matt."  
  
"Goodnight." They hugged and Matt headed for the door. "Lizzie?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Even though it's just vacation.I'm glad your back."  
  
"Thanks Matt."  
  
~*~ Okay.I was wrong. They do show Lizzie, Gordo, Miranda and them in 7th grade. I finally saw the first episode last night. Everything was TOTALLY different. There was no Ethan! ~*~ 


	5. Dresses

??~*~ Okay, another chapter. Sorry if I don't update next week, I am doing a play and It's very hectic right now. The play is next week. Well anyway I hope you like this chapter. Please review ~*~  
  
??Chapter 5???  
  
Lizzie was lying in bed the next morning just thinking about everything she missed about this town. Like seeing her best friends, her family, staying up late talking on the three-way with Gordo and Miranda. Everything. She looked over at her clock and jumped out of bed.it was already 10:00. She had so much stuff to do. She picked up the phone and called Miranda. They were going shopping for the right outfit for the reunion.  
  
"Miranda?" Lizzie asked, "It's Lizzie, um, I'll be over to go shopping in like thirty minutes, okay?"  
  
"Okay, did you just wake up?"  
  
"yeah, it must be jet-lag."  
  
"Right, well I'll see you soon."  
  
"Bye" and Lizzie hung up. She walked over to her closet to choose what she would wear. "Hmmm." She thought, "Ooo.I'll wear this." She took out a long partly faded jean skirt and a long sleeved tan shirt with flared sleeves and an orange-red flower design on the chest and a band around the arms. It was perfect. She went outside and got in her light green 2002 Volkswagon Beatle (I love that car, I know she doesn't have a car with her but I had to for the story) and drove to Miranda's house. She hopped out and rang the doorbell. Mrs. Sanchez opened the door.  
  
"Lizzie!" she cried out. Mrs. Sanchez was like a second mother to Lizzie.  
  
"Hi, Mrs. San." before she could finish Mrs. Sanchez had Lizzie in great big hug.  
  
"Mom," said Miranda walking up behind them, "Let Lizzie go. Don't kill her."  
  
"I won't Miranda."  
  
"Um, Mrs. Sanchez, Miranda and I are going out shopping now." Lizzie said slowly, acting like she was old.  
  
"Hey, I'm not that old!" Said Mrs. Sanchez. They all started laughing. Then Lizzie and Miranda jumped in Lizzie's car and drove away. When they got to the store they hopped out of the car and practically ran inside. It was a small store run by Claire's mom. They always went there because they could get a discount.  
  
"Hi girls," said Claire's mom "looking for dresses for the reunion?"  
  
"Yep." Said Lizzie.  
  
"Well, we have some very nice dresses over here."  
  
"Okay, thank you." Said Miranda. She picked out a leopard print mini dress that she knew Ethan would love. Lizzie picked out a black mini skirt with a lavender tank top. It looked awesome. "Thanks Mrs. West." Lizzie said after they paid. They walked out to the car talking and laughing. Lizzie was glad she came to the reunion.  
  
"Oh hey, Lizzie." Said Miranda when they got in Lizzie's car, "Let's get Gordo and have lunch at the Digital Bean."  
  
"It's still there?" asked Lizzie.  
  
"It's only been two years."  
  
"Yeah, it just seems like such a long time. Like now Emma (A/N that's Miranda's little sister) is six! When I left she wasn't even in school."  
  
"Yeah, a lot has changed since you left."  
  
"In ways I wish it were all the same as when we were in junior high."  
  
"Those were the FUN days."  
  
??Lizzie sighed, "Yeah." ?  
  
~*~ Please Review! ~*~ 


	6. The talk

~*~ Okay, well, I hope you like the new chapter. I'm in a sentimental mood right now so sorry if this seems sentimental. Plus I'm listening to Breakfast at Tiffanys. ~*~  
  
?Chapter 6?  
  
Lizzie and Miranda headed over to Gordo's house. Lizzie rang the bell and Gordo answered.  
  
"Oh hey guys." He said.  
  
"Hey Gordo. Can you come to the Digital Bean for lunch?" asked Miranda.  
  
"Lunch?" asked Gordo, "It's past lunch time." He let them in the house and they walked in to the living room.  
  
"OMG! What time is it?" yelled Miranda.  
  
"2:00." Said Gordo.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Lizzie.  
  
"I have to baby sit Emma!" She said bye and ran out the door. She only lived like a block away.  
  
"So," said Gordo sitting down. He motioned for Lizzie to sit next to him, "do you like being home?"  
  
"It's been.fun."  
  
"You know," he said, "I really missed you."  
  
"I missed you to Gordo."  
  
"Why did you go?" Gordo said it like he couldn't hold in his emotions anymore.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You left right when we were getting serious."  
  
"Gordo, I couldn't stand it anymore. Never knowing what was going on. Like I felt like I wasn't in control of anything. I had to get out. And then Time and Again came and I had to go. Gordo, I loved you. When I saw you and Sara kissing I.I just couldn't take it. That was the point where I knew.I knew I had to go. I had to get out."  
  
"But, I didn't kiss Sara and you wouldn't let me explain."  
  
"You didn't kiss her! How can you say that Gordo? I SAW you!"  
  
"Well, okay, we kissed but, Lizzie, you were the only one I care about."  
  
"What did you just say?"  
  
"You.you're the only one I.care about."  
  
"You said care. As in you still do."  
  
"No I didn't." Gordo said very nervously.  
  
"Yes you did. Gordo. I can't stand this!"  
  
"Is.is it true, what it says in T.V weekly?"  
  
"What does it say?" asked Lizzie.  
  
Gordo walked over to the coffee table and picked up the magazine. He read, "Elizabeth McGuire, also known as Jessica Parker from the show Time and Again, and Justin Baxendale, also from Time and Again, have been spotted kissing at the Roxy Movie Theater. They also went to the Emmy's together and to a party following the event."  
  
"Gordo, I don't know where the reporters came up with that one, but it's not true. Justin and I are just friends. Nothing else. And please, don't change the subject. Why were you kissing Sara?"  
  
"B.Because, I thought you were cheating on me so.I guess I wanted revenge."  
  
"But don't you know I would never want to do that to you?"  
  
"I do now, but you didn't have to leave. Especially when we were so mad at each other."  
  
"Gordo, I wasn't mad at you." the clock chimed, it was 4:00. "Oh no. I have to go. My family and I are going out to dinner. We'll talk later okay?"  
  
"Kay." Said Gordo and Lizzie left.  
  
~*~ Please Review! ~*~ 


	7. Miranda

~*~ Sorry, it's been over a week. But.I have a good reason! Well, see I had the internet in my room, okay well then my parents took it out.don't ask me why. So, now we only have the internet in our kitchen on my brother's computer. So I'm not allowed to save these stories on his computer (There are too many chapters) So, I have to write them on my computer and put them on a floppy and then upload them onto FF.net on my brothers computer. I don't know if I understood that. ~*~  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Lizzie was running into her house, her mom opened the door and said, "Lizzie, where were you?"  
  
"Gordo's.I'll go change."  
  
"Well, hurry, our reservation is in 45 minutes and it takes 30 minutes to get there."  
  
"Okay. Be right back!" and she ran upstairs and searched through her closet for the perfect outfit. She chose a lavender tank top and a black mini skirt. Then she ran back down stairs and realized she hadn't done her hair. So she ran back upstairs and pulled her hair up into a messy bun. Her hair was curled so it looked awesome. She ran back downstairs again. Everyone was starting to walk out the door.  
  
When they finally got to the restaurant they were 10 minutes late. Their table was gone! So, they decided to go to McDonalds. Before they left Sam went to an empty corner and called someone on his cell phone. He came back and they left. When they were on the road, Sam turned in the opposite direction of McDonalds.  
  
"Dad?" asked Lizzie, "Your going in the wrong direction. I haven't been gone that long."  
  
"I know." Said Sam.  
  
"Whatever." Thought Lizzie. When they got close to where they were going to eat Sam said, "Close your eyes Lizzie." She closed her eyes. When they parked and got out Matt helped Lizzie out of the car since they wouldn't let her open her eyes. When they got right in front of the restaurant they said "OPEN!" at the same time. She opened her eyes and stared at the sign above her. It said. 'Miranda's'.  
  
"Whoa!" she finally said. Then they led her inside. It was awesome. There were tables and in front of them there was a stage. "Live entertainment." She thought. Hen Miranda came out. "Lizzie!" she called. She ran over. "So, how do you like it?"  
  
"Is.Is it yours?" asked Lizzie.  
  
"Yep. It's mine. Oh, I gotta go."  
  
"Where?" "You'll see." Miranda went back in the door se came out of.  
  
"Ya wanna sit down?" asked Jo. Matt sat at a table and just smiled.  
  
"Oh look," he said, "Someone's going t o start singing." They all looked at the stage. And guess who walked onto the stage? Miranda. Lizzie was staring at her and smiling. Then Miranda started singing.  
  
Ooooh, baby yeah You should have told me first, baby You should have told me. You didn't love me It ended the wrong way I.Just.Heard.  
  
Katie said that Lauren said That her boyfriend said that you said. You wanted to break up Why didn't you just Tell me It could've been.so easy But you turned it into something. So hard  
  
Why didn't you tell me first, baby Why didn't you tell me. You didn't love me I wish we ended up being friends I.Just.Heard  
  
Katie said that Lauren said That her boyfriend said that you said. You wanted to break up Why didn't you just Tell me It could've been.so easy But you turned it into something. So hard  
  
Something. So.hard  
  
When she stopped singing Lizzie stood up and started clapping very loudly. Miranda stepped off the stage and walked over to Lizzie.  
  
"Did you like it?" "Totally!' Lizzie cried. "That was amazing! Why didn't you tell me about.THIS."  
  
"I don't know. Lizzie, I was going to wait to tell you this, but." She pulled Lizzie away from her family and said, "Now, you're the only one who knows this.Lizzie, I'm.I'm.dieing."  
  
~*~Please review. I'm in a crappy mood, I like Miranda, but I needed something traumatic to happen. You'll see why. ~*~ 


	8. At Home

~*~ Well, here's chapter 8. Oh, please read my newest story.Life Through My Eyes. It's about a girl named Tina and the things that happen to her. I only have one review for it! Don't forget to review this chapter. ~*~  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Lizzie was in shock. Miranda was.dieing? Lizzie couldn't believe it. "What do you mean?" she asked.  
  
"I have Leukemia. The doctors only gave me 1 month at the most to live."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me before?"  
  
'Because, I just found out today when I left Gordo's."  
  
"I thought you were watching Emma."  
  
"I lied. I didn't want anyone to know."  
  
"But I'm your best friend!"  
  
"I know. But I couldn't I was still in denial. Now, I've looked on the bright side. I can spend my last days with you, and Gordo, and Ethan, and everyone else. Lizzie, I've accepted this. I know I just told you and your upset, but there's nothing we can do."  
  
Lizzie couldn't say anything, she just started crying. Miranda hugged her. "Miranda, you can't leave. I need you."  
  
"You've proved you don't. You lived on your own and we hadn't contacted each other for two years!"  
  
"I know, but.your only.20." Lizzie choked out.  
  
Miranda hugged her and Matt came up to Lizzie. "Liz, mom said you need to leave now."  
  
"I can't Matt. I need to be with Miranda."  
  
"No Lizzie, you go. We'll see each other tomorrow at the reunion."  
  
"Ok, Bye Miranda." Lizzie started crying harder.  
  
"Bye Lizzie." Miranda started to cry, but then she realized that she had to be strong. For Lizzie.  
  
At home Lizzie said goodnight to everyone and went up to her room. Matt felt bad for her because he loved her so much. He didn't like seeing her cry. He was so protective her. Lizzie went in her room and closed the door. Then she grabbed her photo album. It was full of pictures of Lizzie and Miranda, Lizzie and Gordo, Gordo and Miranda and all three of them. There was them playing mini golf, the Velcro wall that Jo and Sam built, when they had the 'dance' at Lizzie's house. When the Pink Flamingo was open in the backyard, and then Lizzie turned the page. It was there graduation picture. Lizzie was standing on the right and Gordo was on the left and Miranda was in the middle. They had all thrown their hat's in the air and put their arms around each other.  
  
Lizzie missed the old days. "Maybe I should stay. I shouldn't go back to Time and Again." She thought. "Miranda and I need each other. I want to be here for her." Everyone would be disappointed, but she needed her family and friends. "So.I stayt. Or go. UGH! Life is so COMPLICATED!"  
  
~*~ I am so sorry it's so short. I just don't have anytime on the internet and I wanted to get this done so I would have time.I'm confused. What did I just say? Whatever. Review. I hate to have Miranda die, but it has to happen. GTG. ~*~ 


	9. Breakfast

~*~REVIEW!!! Have any of you ever seen American Dreams? I love that show!~*~  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Lizzie woke up the next day to sunshine. It was filling her room with light. Lizzie could remember, back when she was a baby and the light would do this early in the morning, and then Jo would walk in and say "Is my baby ready for the day?". Lizzie was thinking about this and smiled to herself. She just remembered that that was the day of the reunion. And that Miranda was dieing. And that she was still confused about TAA.  
  
Lizzie heard a knock on the door. "Come in!" she called.  
  
Sam walked in. "Hey Lizzie."  
  
"Hey dad."  
  
"Are you ready for today?"  
  
"No, but I guess I have to be."  
  
"Are you okay, you know with the whole Miranda thing?"  
  
Lizzie shook her no, the whole time staying calm, "Dad, did you know about this?"  
  
Sam looked guiltily out Lizzie's window. He stayed silent for a while, "Yes." He finally said. "Miranda told your mom and Matt and I before she left for L.A. Well, we didn't actually KNOW. We knew something was wrong, but Miranda wouldn't tell us. She wanted to tell you first."  
  
"She can't be dieing."  
  
"But she is Lizzie. You have to accept that, and be strong for her. Miranda needs you now. Even if she says she doesn't."  
  
"What if she pushes me away?"  
  
"Then you'll have to respect her and still be there for her. But I don't think she'll do that."  
  
"How come?"  
  
"Because that's not the kind of person she is. Now, hurry up and get ready."  
  
"Ready for what?"  
  
"For breakfast with the Gordon's and Sanchez's."  
  
"Oh, right that."  
  
~*~At Breakfast~*~  
  
Lizzie, Gordo and Miranda were all sitting at one table while everyone else was at another. Miranda had told Gordo she had Leukemia last night. They all had a lot to talk about.  
  
"So, how long did the doctors say you have left?" asked Gordo sullenly.  
  
"Less than a month, a couple weeks. Could we not talk about this?"  
  
"Yeah, sure." Said Lizzie and Gordo.  
  
Miranda looked at the two of them. They made such a good couple. "So," she said, "Did you two settle your differences?"  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Lizzie.  
  
"Like, are you two back together?"  
  
"No." Lizzie started to say something, but Gordo cut her off.  
  
"Lizzie, do you want to be my date to the reunion?"  
  
Lizzie was in shock. Just yesterday they were fighting about this same subject and now Gordo was asking her out. Lizzie looked at Miranda from the corner of her eye. She had a happy smile on her face. How could Lizzie say no. Miranda was already getting weak. You could tell. Lizzie didn't want to see disappointment on that weak face. "Yes."  
  
"Finally. So, you two are sort of back together?" asked Miranda happily.  
  
"I.I.yeah." Said Gordo.  
  
Lizzie looked at Gordo as Miranda said "Number one off my list."  
  
"List? What list?" asked Lizzie.  
  
"I wrote down a list of the things I want to do before I die. Or see. And the very first thing was see you two back together."  
  
"What else do you have on it?" asked Gordo.  
  
"I can't tell you. But when I die, you can see it and find out if I accomplished everything."  
  
Lizzie was sitting there sad that she only had a couple weeks left with Miranda, and Gordo. As she thought that she felt a hand on hers. She looked over at Gordo and smiled then looked at their hands. She loved him and he loved her. Why did they ever let each other go?  
  
~*~REVIEW!!!~*~ 


	10. Yes or No

~*~ Okay, here's chapter 10. If you like romance stories, then read A Memorable Christmas. I love that story so far. It's only one chapter, but it's really good so far.~*~  
  
Chapter 10  
  
The McGuire's, Sanchez's, and Gordon's had all left the restaurant. Miranda, Gordo, and Lizzie had to get ready for the reunion. As Lizzie walked into her room the phone rang. She could hear Matt yell, from somewhere in the house, "I'll get it!...Lizzie, it's for you!"  
  
"Thanks Matt, I got it." She picked up the phone and waited for a click. Then she said, "Hello?"  
  
"Hi Lizzie, it's Gordo."  
  
"Oh, hey Gordo. What's up?"  
  
"I wanted to talk to you about today. Do you think you could come over?"  
  
"What about the reunion?"  
  
"Well, we'll leave when it's time to go. Tell your parents were just going to hang out."  
  
"Okay, I'll be over in like 15 minutes. I still have to get dressed."  
  
"Your not dressed yet? I was dressed like 5 minutes ago."  
  
"That's because you're a guy. I'll see you soon."  
  
"Kay, bye Lizzie."  
  
"Bye Gordo."  
  
Lizzie hung up and walked over to her closet. She pulled out her outfit for the reunion and pulled it on. She went over to her mirror and pulled her hair up. Then she finally grabbed her bag and went downstairs. "Mom," she called when she got downstairs, "I'm going over to Gordo's to hang out."  
  
"Okay honey, have fun." Said Jo.  
  
"Okay mom. Bye. Bye Matt, bye dad!" she called. She hugged her mother and ran out the door.  
  
~*~ At Gordo's ~*~  
  
Lizzie slowly walked up to the door and rang the bell. She could hear someone walking to the door and then Gordo opened it. "Hey Lizzie. Come on in"  
  
"Hi Gordo, what did you want to talk about?"  
  
They walked into the living while Gordo said, "Lizzie, I need to ask you something."  
  
"And you couldn't over the phone?"  
  
"It's to important to ask over the phone."  
  
"Wow, I wonder what it is."  
  
"Sit down." Said Gordo. When she did he asked, "Lizzie, do you love me?"  
  
"I.I." She was silent for a minute and Gordo got an odd expression on his face, "Yes. I love you Gordo."  
  
"Good, because I love you to." There was a strange moment of silence before Lizzie said.  
  
"Is that all you wanted to ask me?"  
  
"No, there.there's something else. But first." Gordo leaned in and Lizzie knew he was about to kiss her. She leaned in and they kissed. Lizzie wasn't sure of her love for Gordo before, but now she was. She loved him. Gordo could tell from the kiss and the look in Lizzie's eyes afterwards. "Lizzie," he said, "I love you and I always have. And I know you love me. I guess what I'm trying to say is." he got down on one knee and said, "Will you marry me?" He took out a box from his pocket and opened it up. There was a beautiful diamond ring in it. Lizzie didn't know what to say. She knew, but she couldn't get the words out. Gordo was kneeling there in front of her, he started to worry she was going to say no. But then she hugged him and said  
  
"Yes Gordo, I'll marry you." She let go and they kissed again. Gordo slipped the ring on her finger and she started to cry even harder.  
  
~*~ Please review. I really appreciate when you do. ~*~ 


	11. The End

~*~This is going to be the last chapter for this story. But it's going to be the first story in a series. So review and   
look forward to another story. Oh and since some of you think that I took the idea of the list and Leukimia from AWTR...  
well I'll admit that when I did the list thing I thought of AWTR, but with the leukimia, I didn't even think of it. I   
thought of Little House on The Prarie, actually. I hate that show! Anyway I just wanted to tell you that.   
Please Review!!!!~*~  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Lizzie was so happy. She and Gordo were engaged. It was definatly the happiest day of her life. They had told Gordo's   
parents and they were on their way to tell Jo and Sam.   
  
"Hey Lizzie?" asked Gordo.  
  
"Yeah?" they were sitting in Lizzie's car since Gordo's was broken down and getting fixed.  
  
"Well, should we call Miranda and ask her to come over so we can tell her to?"  
  
"Yeah. That's a good idea. Here...use my cell phone."  
  
"Okay." he called Miranda and told her to get to Lizzie's house as soon as possible. They got to Lizzie's and jumped out of  
the car. Miranda was already there. She lived two doors down. Lizzie stepped out of the car as Gordo walked around to her   
side of the car and held her hand. "It's okay. They'll be happy."  
  
"I know...I just need a minute to think of how were going to tell them...should I or do you want to?"  
  
"You should. I told my parents. You should tell yours."  
  
"Okay, let's go." They walked inside only to see Jo, Sam, Matt, and Miranda waiting in the hall.   
  
Miranda looked at them and said, "What did you want to tell us?"  
  
Lizzie looked at Gordo. He smiled at her and she smiled back. She took a deep breath and said, "Mom, dad,Matt, Miranda,  
Gordo and I are..."she took a deep breath before she finished, "getting married." She stood there holding Gordo's hand   
while her family and Miranda reacted. Jo started crying, Sam put his arm around her, Miranda opened her mouth to say   
something but nothing came out, and Matt he just smiled. He was the first one to say congratulations. Lizzie hugged him   
and started crying again. Miranda walked up to them and said "Congratulations guys." she pulled them both into a great big   
hug. Then it was Sam's turn.  
  
Finally Jo came up and hugged Lizzie. "Oh honey. I'm so happy for you." she whispered.  
  
"Thanks mom." said Lizzie. "That means a lot to me."   
  
"Gordo, "said Jo, "Take care of her."  
  
"I will." said Gordo.  
  
~*~At the Reunion~*~  
  
"Oh my Gosh!" said Kate, "Congratulations." Lizzie and Gordo had told everyone at the reunion about their engagement.   
Everyone was extatic for them.  
  
"You know," said Amy (A/N she was on the Christmas episode on Fri. It was Haliey Duff!!!) "I had a crush on Gordo in 7th   
Grade." Gordo had wondered of to try to find Ethan. He didn't want to leave, but Lizzie said he should catch up on whats   
going on in their friends' lives.   
  
"You did?" asked Miranda.  
  
"Yeah, I thought he was cute...But don't worry Lizzie, I don't anymore...not that he isn't it's just that..." she rambled   
on and on.  
  
"AMY! It's okay!"  
  
"Oh, right."   
  
All in all it was a pretty fun reunion. Lizzie met up with some friends that she hadn't seen in a while, like Jared. Lizzie  
went to a couple dances with him and she really liked him, they even went out for a while, but it just didn't work out.   
Lizzie found out that now he was going out with Andi. The 'sevie' that thought of Lizzie as her role-model.   
  
~*~At Lizzie's~*~  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Today was the long awaited reunion. But before I get to that I have something even more important to say. Gordo asked me to marry him! And I said yes! It was awesome. We talked about it and we decided that I'm going to finish out the rest of my contratct with Time and Again, which is only about two or three months before getting married. We decided it's going to be June 13. I want an outside wedding. I don't know if I'll get it...but it's alway's good to dream. Oh, hold on. Mom just called me. I have a phone call. It's probably Gordo saying goodnight.  
  
But Lizzie was wrong. It wasn't Gordo saying goodnight. It wasn't Gordo at all. It was Ethan. He was at the hospital.   
Miranda passed out and was in ICU. He told Lizzie to get down there right then. She told her mom and called Gordo's house.  
  
"Hi Mrs. Gordon. It's Lizzie."  
  
"Lizzie, you don't have to call me Mrs. Gordon..."  
  
"I know, but I really need to talk to Gordo right now."  
  
"Okay, hold on" Mrs. Gordon could hear the urgency in Lizzie's tone and knew something was wrong.  
  
"Lizzie?" it was Gordo.  
  
"Gordo, we need to get down to the hospital right now."  
  
"Why, what's wrong." Gordo was getting worried.  
  
"It's Miranda she passed out and the put her in ICU."  
  
"I'll be right there."  
  
Lizzie got in her car and started to back out of the driveway. Matt ran down after her. She rolled down her window and said,  
"What do you want Matt?"  
  
"I'm driving." he said simply.  
  
"Matt, this isn't the time."  
  
"I know, that's why I'm driving" he opened the door. "Move over." Lizzie moved over to the passenger's side and Matt hopped  
in. The rode to the hospital in complete silence. When they finally got there Lizzie ran into the building.  
  
She went directly to the receptionist with Matt close behind. "Hi, I'm here to see Miranda Sanchez."  
  
As she said this Mrs. Sanchez got up from her seat close by and said "Lizzie. Come here."  
  
"Mrs. Sanchez...Is Miranda all right."  
  
"I...I don't know. The doctors haven't told us anything." Just then the doctor came out and walked over to Mr. and Mrs.   
Sanchez.  
  
"Are you the parents of Miranda Sanchez."  
  
"Yes," said Mr. Sanchez "Is our daughter okay?"  
  
"I'm afraid not. I know this is hard, but she doesn't have much time left with us."  
  
Mrs. Sanchez started crying. "Can we see her?" asked Mr. Sanchez.  
  
"Yes, you may. but only two at a time."  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Sanchez walked into Miranda's room just as Gordo got to the hospital.Lizzie looked up and saw him."Gordo."   
she said. Gordo walked over and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Is she okay." his shoulder was wet from where Lizzie was crying.  
  
"No, she...she only has a little while left. Mr. and Mrs. Sanchez are in there now. Then it's Ethan's turn, then we can go  
in."  
  
It went just like that to. Ethan didn't want to leave her side, but she told him she wanted to see Lizzie and Gordo.  
  
"Hi guys."  
  
"Hey Miranda." Said Lizzie and Gordo at the same time.  
  
"So, have you guys picked out a date for the wedding?"  
  
"Is this the time Miranda?" asked Gordo.  
  
"No, I guess not."  
  
"How are you feeling?" asked Lizzie.  
  
"As good as I possibly can. Lizzie. I'm dieing."  
  
"Miranda, I don't want you to die."  
  
"I can't help it."  
  
"I know.but I still don't want you to."  
  
"I know." Said Gordo. He put his arm around Lizzie while she cried.   
  
"I love you." Said Lizzie to Miranda. "And I'll miss you."  
  
"I love you to Lizzie. You to Gordo."  
  
"I'll miss you to Miranda." Just then Miranda started breathing slowly. And then she just stopped breathing. Lizzie started  
crying harder. Nurses and doctors started running into the room. All their efforts didn't help. Mr. and Mrs. Sanchez start  
ed crying. Mrs. Sanchez laid her head on Miranda's pillow and kissed her cheek. "I love you" she whispered into Miranda's   
ear. Lizzie stood there with Gordo's arm around her.   
  
~*~Well, that was the last chapter. I can't wait to write a sequel. It's going to have Sophia Patrillo and Dorothy Zbornack  
from the Golden Girls and Dream Street!!! YAY! REVIEW!! ~*~ 


End file.
